Generally, in people with diabetes, the concentration of glucose in the blood exceeds a certain level, resulting in excessive thirst and increased urination, and, in extreme cases, impaired consciousness and coma. It is thus important for diabetics to have a grasp of their own blood sugar level.
However, the concentration of glucose in a person's blood, that is, his or her blood sugar level, changes throughout the day. Specifically, when a person is fasting, his or her blood sugar level keeps falling for as long as he or she does not eat, and then when the person eats, his or her blood sugar level rises. Accordingly, in order for a person to have a grasp of his or her exact blood sugar level, the person needs to measure his or her blood sugar level repeatedly during the day. Accordingly, many diabetics manage their blood sugar level by measuring their own blood sugar level with a portable glucometer.
It does, however, become burdensome for diabetics to measure their blood sugar level repeatedly during the day in this way. Also, if blood sugar levels are not adequately measured, it is difficult for a doctor to determine the insulin dose.
Thus, in order to reduce the burden on diabetics and to make it easier to determine the insulin dose, Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a method for predicting the change in a diabetic's blood sugar level. Specifically, the method disclosed in Patent Document 1 focuses on the fact that the behavior of blood sugar levels over time is a chaos phenomenon, and uses the current blood sugar level to predict blood sugar levels from the next day on with a local fuzzy reconstruction method based on blood sugar level time series data.
Because subsequent blood sugar levels can be predicted simply by firstly acquiring blood sugar level time series data, the method disclosed in Patent Document 1 can conceivably reduce the burden on diabetics and make it easier to determine the insulin dose.